


The Journey of Ikogios

by Accalia



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accalia/pseuds/Accalia
Summary: Complementary story to 'Kindness Transcends Time.'
Relationships: Ikogios/Artemis





	The Journey of Ikogios

Into the lioness' den did Savitar step when he entered Kalosis and approach the great Destroyer's temple. Any normal man would be brainless to traverse to this location, or possess a death wish. Either way, Savitar knew he wasn't going to face a warm welcome. Fortunately, he had a plan. He knew how to appeal to The Destroyer.

In fact, his visit was a catch-22. His hand wasn't forced here, and this trip was completely optional. Nothing held him to this business except his conscious. Many had implied assumptions he didn't possess one, and the implication would continue into his foreseeable future. It wasn't true.

A quiet man, Savitar was a perfect example of an introverted person. He lived in solitary on his island that was never in the same precise coordinates twice. He could keep to his hobbies on this island, which included among other things, surfing. Even his duties took place on that island, as his island featured a grand hall. He didn't have to think about the standard needs of a human body because he was not one, not really. As a Cthonian, he didn't need sustenance in the same means as a mortal human.

Despite living alone, Savitar still felt loneliness. Like many, many others, regrets from the past would eat him from the inside out, and he would often wish to remedy his past actions. Of anyone, however, he knew how dangerous attempts were. At least, when it came to actual time travel.

This visit wasn't about a fresh start after a grievous mistake, but a desire to do right by a woman he'd hurt before. This woman and her son had already been through almost two decades of pain at this point, and Savitar was probably the only one who knew the secret that would surely change their lives permanently.

“What the hell do you think you're doing showing your face here ?” the goddess demanded. She stood before her throne in a long, black dress. Her long, white hair billowed behind her in the Kalosis breeze. Her swirling silver eyes were a churning maelstrom of fury.

“Hello, Apollymi,” he said softly.

“Get out,” she growled.

“Now, if I did that, your grandchild may not have a chance at survival.”

“I don't have a grandchild,” Apollymi spat. “In order to...” her voice trailed off as realization set in. The sfora in front of her throne flickered to the image of her son. The goddess was breathless to see him entangled with a woman and a smile upon his face. Never in the agonizing years of watching her son's life did she see him so happy and relaxed.

“She falls pregnant?” the goddess asked softly.

“Yes,” Savitar answered with honesty.

Apollymi met his gaze, this time without anger. “I was under the impression that the humans cut him.”

“Even in the far future, such medical attempts still heal.”

“If my grandchild is in danger, what can I do if I'm still trapped here?”

“Send the person who helped you conceive your son in the first place.”

Apollymi frowned and turned her attention to her young koris, who was watching the herd of Theolofo. The young woman had always been transfixed by the demon horses that called Kalosis their home. Apollymi couldn't blame her, since the young woman was one, partially. The girl's stupid mother had taken seed from a stallion in desperation to have a child. The mother was slain for her actions, though Apollymi managed to save the baby, keeping her in Kalosis. Apollymi hadn't birthed her, but served as a mother figure. In the end, Apollymi only benefited from raising this koris, as when the girl became of age, she inherited their pantheon's power over fertility and childbirth. Apollymi would have considered herself completely barren had the young girl's power proved otherwise.

“Accalia, please come here.”

“Yes, Akra,” she replied obediently and came to Apollymi's side. She bowed her head in reverence.

“I have a request for you,” Apollymi stated. “I need your assistance to save my grandchild.”  
“Apostolos' child?” the koris asked in awe.

“Yes, Apostolos' child. Savitar believes this is a duty for you.”

“How can I help?” Accalia asked the Cthonian.

“The woman Apostolos impregnates is not from our time. She will be born more than eleven thousand years in the future.”

Accalia's eyes widened, yet Apollymi remained stoic. Savitar continued.

“She was brought here against her will by a time-traveling creature that attempted time jumping after he'd stolen her property. This is against agreed upon time-traveling ethics, and the offender will be punished. However, their bodies are both human – their child will not survive such a massive trip through time.”

Savitar turned his attention to Accalia.

“Are you capable of transferring an unborn child into another womb?”  
“I'm not sure. It's not something I have tried.”

“If anyone is capable of this, Accalia, it would be you,” Apollymi encouraged. “You've more than grown into your powers.”

Accalia nodded. “I will try.”

“Good girl,” Apollymi said.

“I'll return for you when it's time,” Savitar said to Accalia. “We won't have much time, as she needs to be returned to her own home. You're sure you're okay with this?”

“Of course. I'd do anything to help Akra.”

“Very well.” Savitar smiled, a glint in his eyes. “Then I will see you both in the near future.”


End file.
